a yanky meets the host club
by XmewbubblegumX
Summary: arish-jen is a gang leader daughter and there gange is feared but still rish (arishia) made friends with haruhi when they were younge, but can rish handle the host club and stop her self from beating the host club to deather for being morons.
1. Chapter 1 - the pink hell

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEE-SMASH

Grown, "die in hell stupid blue peace of junk" I cursed at my alarm clock,

Yup, I'm not a morning person, "miss rish please get up and dressed" One of my maids kammi said as I yawned "ok thank kammi" I sighs as I got out if bed and walking I to my wardrobe to look for my new uniform which consisted of a white shirt, black pants and shoes along with a black tie and a blue blazer, I brushed my hair into a low pony tail and brushed my fringe over my left eye "lady arishia, miss haruhi is here" my oldest maid miss lonoko said was I began walking down stairs "Finally, man what is it with you and mornings" my best friend and nearly sister Haruhi commented as she eyed what was in my hand, "errr what's that?" She asked as I sighed "the devils handy work it's self," I growled as she sighed "another one, God, which number am I on now?" The brunett asked as Linda the youngest maid walked pasted "it's 57, now miss" she said with a giggle and skipped back to work. Haruhi then tuned to me "first remind me never stay over on a school night and second you ready for your first day at ouran?" She asked as we walked to my limo "you bettya!" I exclaimed as Timothy drives us to school.

(Haruhis profile)

She's gonna like school but hate the colour and when she sees the host club I know she wants to pick a fight with the boss for marking me join because i had no time for her after it...oh look where here...and rish has fainted...oh sh*t...

(Back to rish)

"P-p-pin- nk" I strutted annoyedly as I look at this hell hold (your here to support you bfff come on rish you can do this) we got out the car and I followed haruhi to what I think is this hist club she had to join a while ago...we opened the door to be assaulted by rose petals "welcome" a group's of boy chimed together dressed like a bunch of weirdos (yer I think this is to much, even for me)

So when I finally came to all I saw was haruhi and the pink hell (the school) "why didn't you tell me it was PINK!" I yelled as we started to walk in, she gave me a guilty smile...

So yer I guess you realised I'm not a girly girl, oh look the host club is starting at me

"Haruhi, why are you with this man" a blond idiot yelled dramatically as three of the host club members walked over to us "I must agree with tamaki's question, as of I have no data on you" a tall dark hired man with glasses started as I sweat dropped "ok... because that's not creepy at alllllll" I mumbled sarcastically as two Orange haired twins circle around us.

"So what are you to haruhi?" They questioned in sync as I sighed dramatically "fine you got me, I'm haruhis boyfriend" I said hugging haruhi from behind as all the hosts gasped "how dare you touch my daughter!" The taller blond screams and lunges for me (good Lord how funny these idiots are) "play dead" I laughed out as I kick him in the head as he went flying across the room and 'pasted out' as everyone gasped "calm down he's not dead, and trust me the way Haruhi described him, he can't get any more brain dead than he all ready is" I sighed out as the remaining hosts turn to me "so are you really haru-chans boyfriend?" Shorter cuter blond asked as I shook my head "Narr, more like a friend with benefits" I laughed as I kissed haruhi's cheek and she blushed bright red and the older twin growled "no need to growl hikaru that for animals" I started as his jaw fell to the floor "but we hadn't introduced our selfs or played the which one is hikaru game " the younger of the two said as I smiled "I know but Haruhi told me what your like and you names so I put two and two together, ya know?" I said as I pointed at each host

" Haruhi, dur, hikaru,kaoru,mori,hunni,kyoya, and the idiotic leader tamaki who's dad runs this place" I finished with a smile and sat down "and you are" kyoya asked as I smiled "I'm rish tomosono, I'm 16, I guess you could say the tomosono's specialize in combat and my family's sorta like a bunch of yankis" I laughed out the last part as the twins started whispering "that would explain the semi yanking ascent" gossiped aloud as they looked at you, all you did was smile and laughed "I'm not really haruhis boyfriend, I'm her best friend with no benefits dont worry" I told them happily as tamaki floated up and ran to me "good God man dont scare us like that" he shouted and I smirked and mouthed 'play dead' and he ran behind kyoya, "mommy our little haruhis friend is trying to kill me" he whined as I sighed (what 'n' idiot) hunni walked over to me "does rish-chan want some cake" he asked as I smiled "sure in a minute hunni-chan" I said as kyoya sighed "if your really haruhis best friend, then you know the secret" he said challenging me as I sighed "yer I know why she joined and that she's a girl, ya people aren't very smart are ya, coz me and Haruhi have been together since birth" and as I said that the devil man smirked "then you best stay together then, ok, haruhis dept will be dubbled if rish doesn't join the host club" he said loudly, (god dammit Haruhi, why didn't you just yield and let me pay for the varse ya broke) was my last thought as me and haruhi sighed and walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2 - halloween

five moths later

"ok, just walk in...and now...and now...now..." i say to my self as haruhi finaly got tired of me and pushed me in to the host club. "heh~ hi guys" i said as the twins came up to me, "say rish, do you know what day it is?" they question as they smirked and i sighed "ofcorse i do, im not an idiot ya know, im not like blondy over there, it halloween, the best holiday ever" i said smirking as tamaki sighed from his corner of emoness and walked over to me "ok then, so you also know the host club is holding a halloween party" he said as i nodded and haruhi spoke up "yer, we already have our coustumes" she said as i walked over to her, "do you think i should tell them yet?" i asked her as she smiled "no, just give them some time, there idiots but they will get it eventually...i hope" she said as we laughed and turned around just to see two spying orange haired twins. "can i help ya" i said motertone as hikaru glared at me and kaour smirked "your hiding something" they said in usion as is smirked "maybe i am, maybe im not, we'll never know..." i said as kyoya walked over to me "ah , rish starting to day you'll be the protective type, strong, valent and slightly emo, because of that hairstyle of yours, by the way do you mind moving that hair out of your face, then i can wipe emo of the characteristics..." the shadow king him self said as i smirked and shrugged "no" i said blankly as i went to sit at my new table.

(haruhi's profile)

i look at kyoya-senpai and bow apologetically "im sorry senpai, hes very tochy about that side of his face" i said untill i realise i just gave them the chalange of removing her hair from her face, 'oh crap, what have i done' i thought as kyoya gathered the host club up, excluding me and rish.

(rish's profile)

as i sat down at my new table i note that a bunch of girls were looking at me with massive girly hearts in there eyes "i think that him, the new host" they said as the walk over to me "h-hello, are you the new protective type?" they asked as i nodded "iv been here for,what five months now and they still think im new' i thought and sat down, "my name is rish tomosono, its a pleasure to meet ladies as cute as your self's" i said as they all blushed. "oh no the pleasure is all ours" the cooed as i smiled, one of the girls looked over to haruhi as i looked as well i saw her trying to handle carrying about ten plate and tea pot into the kitchen, but when she walked out, she tripped and fell.

before she hit the ground i cought her "careful there haruhi, ya need to be more visual of ya surroundings, you dad would kill me if ya got hurt..." i said concerned as she looked up at me "im fine rish, really" she said as i helped her stand up. "i know, but i f im not there to protect you, you dad would try to kill the host club for your damages" i said as the ladies cooed at me beeing so protective of a fellow host member...heh~ if they only knew.

after the little incident i went back to my table "im sorry about that ladies, i'v know haruhi since birth so i tend to get protective of him" i said as the girls blushed bright red "n-noo, we understand, your really nice rish" they said as i smiled "im just glad i can make you ladies smile" i said as the girls smile, a blond haired girl spoke up "you smile is really pretty rish" she said then blushed about ten shades of red, i gently grabbed her hand "no as pretty as you though miss" i said as she blushed again.

(end of host club)

as the ladies left i walked over to haruhi, "what time does the halloween party start" i asked as she smiled "about nine and finishes at two am" she replied as i smiled "ok then, im gonna go but first help me talk to the boss, i think i hurt his ego, by taking all his guests" i said as she nodded and brought tamaki to me the others we chatting far away from the couch. "what do you want" he asked as i smiled and bekoned him to sit down and began to speak "i entendu que vous étiez la moitié française" (i heard you were half french) i said as he looked surprised and nodded "Oui, je suis, ne haruhi vous dire? aussi comment savez-vous français?" ( yes i am, did haruhi tell you? also how do you know french?) i looked at him and smiled "mon père est français, ma mère est japonaise, je sais aussi l'anglais parce que ma grand-mère est l'anglais" (my father is french my mother is japanese, i also know english because my grandmother is english) i replied as he nodded and smiled at me "au moins je ne suis pas le seul Halfer" (its good to know im not the only halfer) he said as i smirked "yer, its good to know im not alone as well" in said in Japanese as he got a little closer "so rish, now that the farther and son are closer, cand daddy see the other side of your face?" he questioned dramatically as he pounced on me trying to move my hair "what the hell drama king, get the hello off me ya hear" i yelled losing my nice attire and going back in to my usual yanki style that i speak to my group and farther and mother.

haruhi looked over to us as i mouthed 'help' and she chuckeled and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the boss. "sorry senpi, but we need to go get ready now, bye" she said as i ran with her down the halls and out of the building.

(at rish's estate)

haruhi and i were in my room getting ready for the host club halloween party.

haruhi was a male witch costume that looked like .

and i was in a . /cf3dd636c7f0ad4edfd2d23337f72af6/tumblr_nh9uhcvUdl1qhsylio5_

with a neko red and white mask on the side of my head and black convers.

also i had my favorite katana . /s4league/images/4/4d/Katana_ /revision/latest?cb=20120703065605

we looked at each other and smiled untill haruhi spotted my katana "that your real katana, why do you have it?" she asked as i smirked "to looked great and ya dont know when the other gangs could pop up and i need to protect us" i said as she nodded, i bring my katana with me everywhere, heck i even bring it to school only its folded down as it can do that, yer its amazing!

(at the host club)

we walked up to the host club when haruhi stopped me "wait a sec ari" she said using her girl nick name for me as she pulled out a poco patch and i smiled and put it on over my right eye and placed my hair behind my ear, then we walked in "hey guys" i said as we walked in and the boss came over to use "aww looked at my son and daughter" he cryed as i growled "look i tryed to be nice, but i never agreed to become your son" i said as the twins apeared behind us "well that mean rish" they said as they wore identical vampire outfits, "oh rish your here, good, we need you to preform for the lady's before the party begins" kyoya said as i growled "why do i have to, i cant sing" i said angerly as haruhi came beside me and grabbed my shoulder as kyoya explaned "thats a lie, i took the libroty of looking in to your past and the datei collected says you can sing and also your bipoler, thats why your so angry right now" he said matter of factually as i smiled "sorry, i dint meanto leave that out ootori-san" i said and walked over to the boss "so what do i sing?" i asked as he shaked his head "anything, it halloween after all" he said as i nodded and got on the staged that had majicly appeared in the club room and the lights went out and a spotlight was shined on me, "ehhhe~ hello there, most of you know me, im rish tomosono and i will be singing rise by skillet for you" i said and grabbed the guitar that was on the stage, it looked strangely like mine, oh wait it was mine, i glared at haruhi from the stage and began to play and sing.

watch?v=8w49YD25dk8&index=13&list=RDVmNLHI8u5m8

once i was finished everyone clapped and called for an oncore and for some reason i gladly exceped, "ok this next one is called disturbia" and played again.

watch?v=mTAZnLOdSRo

theparty was nearly over and i had sang about ten songs and took a break to go fine haruhi, but i was bombarded by girls complomenting me on my singing as i thanked them and continued as two pairs of olive eyes followed me as i walked

(hikaru's profile)

"he's really good" kaoru muttered as i nodded but growled "i know he's hiding something though" i said as we watched him walk over to haruhi, then they nodded together and walked out the room and i smirked "you thinking what im thinking" kaoru asked me as i nodded and we followed them out.

(five mins later)

they finaly stopped and lokked around as kaoru and i hide behine the wall then watched them go into the nurse's office. "what are they doing?" i asked as kaoru and i slowly walked into the office and heard a girls voice "oww, that hurts ya know haruhi" the voice said as we saw two shadows behine a curtion, "then stay still, it will only take a minute to put in" haruhi said back as the other person started squriming as haruhis shadow held it down...

at this point i had had enough and pulled the curtion to see rish on top of haruhi now, i blinked "what the hell are you doing to haruhi!" i growled as i saw a tear leak out of rish's left eye and haruhi staired at me questionably as she got up "oh, hi , hikaru and kaoru, what are doing here?" she questioned as i glared "how long..." i questioned quietly as the brunet and dark blond stared at me "what" rish asked as i glared at him and growled out "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING OUT!" as rish looked confused "hitachiin-senpi, you got it all wrong i-" but i cut rish off and yelled "YOU DISEVED US ALL!" at this point rish was crying out out of his right eye, "HOW CAN I GO OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND, WERE BOTH GIRLS!" he screamed crying as i went to puch him and he punched me, we both fell back and rish sat up with his or hers hand covering his or her left side of his or hers face he moved his hair out of his or now hers left eye, kaoru and i gasped to see a purpleish eye with no tears in it but then a contack fell out on to rish's hand and i was shocked as i stood up to see her left eye was pure red, but rish's pupil was still black...

when rish saw me standing she growled and lawnched her self at me what looked like a knuckle buster on her hand and i stood up to fight her as our anger rose but rish was caught by haruhi "ari, ari...ARI! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" haruhi yelled as rish looked at her still crying out of her left eye and pushed haruhi off her and ran out of the nurses office with haruhi chasing her.

(rish's profile)

its over, they saw my eye, they proboly are discusted, why, those stupid twins, why,why,why! i cryed and ran with haruhi on my tail and i fake calmed down, "finaly rish, are you ok," she asked as i smiled "im ok now thanks, but i really need to go home and get my eye drops" i said, well the eyedrops are the truth, she smiled and walked me home and left after a while...

sorry haruhi, im not going school for a while. i thought as i went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 - flash back

rish profile, 5 years ago)

i just got kicked out of another school for fighting with a guy and kicking his ass, hay, it wasnt my fault, in my book if you stalk a 13 year old girl when your 16 is bad and i couldnt stand it, every corner i turned i saw him stairing, so when it was break in school he tryed grabbing me then asked me out, ofcorse i said no because of our ages and i hardly knew him, but he was persisstant and tryed garbbing me again so i began to fight him and sent him to hospital, my dad was proud and my mom was laughing, my perents are pretty layed back as we are gang leaders as well as wepon makers.

"arishia, how about ouran middle school?" my mom asked as i shook my head and glared at the laptop, "no, i want to go to a normal schhol, haruhi goes to a normal school!" i whined as she sighed "ok, ok fine let me call ranka" she said as she left the room and dad walked in and smiled "whats up spud" he asked rufleing my hair as i smirked "moms asking ranka about haruhis school, speaking of haurhi can she come over on the weekend please" i asked as he smiled "its ok with me" he said as mom walked back in and smiled "ranka said its a good school, so you can go" she said as i smirked "oh yer, im going , im goin g!" i yelled dancing around and fell on the sofa "what am i gonna do with ya" my dad sighed happily as i got up and kissed my parents good night.

(days pass)

im in haruhis school now and were in every class together, were in music now, i felt sorry for haruhi, she couldnt sing to save her life, "ok now miss arishia, how about you?" the teacher asked as i nodded and stood on the stage and played my song music i needed, and began to sing 'this little girl' by candy grooves, an english singer and began.

watch?v=c0mX-5q3mrY&list=RDJuTe6PpJIIo&index=20

once i was finished everyone was gaping, was i that bad? i thought sweat-dropping, but then the the whole room was flooded with clapps and i bowed and went over to haruhi and high fived her.

(at home)

"mom me and haruhi are back!" i yelled as we went upsatirs "um, rishy, i forgot my clothis" haruhi said as i smirked "borrow these" i said handing her and pair of black pants, a black and white long sleved top and black boots, "thanks" she muttered blushing as i added a green clip in her hair then put my black cap on, the we went down staires "mom, dad haruhi and i are going out!" i yelled as they called ok and we went out, by now it was dark out.

As haruhi and i began walking around a corner a gang surrounded us "heh~ look guys its the runt of the tomosono gang" a obnoxious sounding guy shouted as his gang began laughing as i glared at him "who are you" i asked as he laughed more and haruhi hid behind me and i glared at the gang "what, you don't remember me? come on babe we saw each other a couple of weeks ago"he said as he stepped into the light "oh its the guy who got his ass handed to him by me, what are doing in tomosono territory?" i asked as his ganged closed in a little more "were here to get you babe, i think if i defeat you, you have to be my bride or i can kill you and you little friend" he said as i stiffened "your after me, not her, so come on, FIGHT ME!" i yelled unsheathing my kantana and we began to fight.

by the time i fought all his goon's the ran away leaving the leader bye himself, but instead of lunging for me he lunged for haruhi and grabbed both her arms, "one move and i will killer her 'blue tiger' of the tomosonos" he said using my gang name as i spat blood on the floor, "hn, you say something" i said appearing behind him as he dropped haruhi and i told her her to run and i kicked the leader away but he pulled out a gun and aimed at haruhi and as he shoot i ran and jumped in fount of haruhi, "HARUHI!" i screamed as i pushed her out of the way and it scraped my head making blood flow down in to my and spreading into my iris and pupil turning them bloody red, i held my eyes and glared with my good eye as he fell and tried to grovel to me. "you can go are me, try to kill me, plan assassinations,but NEVER and i mean NEVER TRY TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND AND MY FAMILY!" i screamed as he got down on his knees "p-please don't hurt me,please, plea-" he was cut off with me stabbing him and laughing "no im going to fucking kill you, your not even earth worthy!" i yelled and twisted my kantan and pulled it out and went for his heart as a hand stopped me, it was haruhi, she was hugging me "stop now rishy, please it over" she began to cry as i began to cry aswell "haruhi" i whailed as he hugged me, at this point dad came running around the corner "rish! haruhi! are you ok!" i yelled as i got up and sheathed my katana and dad picked us up and ran home and haruhi explained what happened.


End file.
